As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a semiconductor device having a double-surface heat dissipation structure is known in which an upper-arm chip included in an upper-arm circuit is disposed between a pair of upper-arm plates, a lower-arm chip included in a lower arm is disposed between a pair of lower-arm plates, and the upper-arm circuit and a lower-arm circuit are connected via a joint part. In this semiconductor device, the one upper-arm chip is disposed between the upper-arm plates, while the one lower-arm chip is disposed between the lower-arm plates.